


Masters of Sex - Season 4 Scenarios

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex, bill masters, virginia johnson - Fandom, william masters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hopeful scenario, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been trying to come up with a way to get through the hiatus so I decided to dream up different scenarios for Season 4. This is the first of what I hope is many. It is a new thing but quite fun really. Some will be mild and others definitely hot. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masters of Sex - Season 4 Scenarios

As Dan and Gini are flying to Mexico, Dan slightly flirts with the stewardess aboard the flight. Gini notices but doesn't think much about it. She drifts into a sleep and dreams. In her dream she recalls the night in New York and Bill saying to her "Check for lipstick on his collar. You are more than that. A man will never fulfill you like your work will." All these words racing through her conscience. His wife's words echoing over and over again. The words that won't stop however are Bill's final words, "I can't let you go and I have loved you so deeply." She wakes up in a bit of a panic. Gini realizes that Bill just might be right. The work makes her who she is and that without it and Bill there isn’t much else left. Was Bill right about "Lipstick on his collar? Right about Dan the whole time?" She looks over at Dan who is reading in the seat next to her and puts her hand on his knee. "What do you want from this relationship?" Dan looks confused and a bit caught off guard. "What do you mean?" he asks. "I mean from me. How do you see this moving forward? You said you want me to make you at least as important as the work. You talk about travelling to Europe and Business trips. You speak of New York. Where will we live? What about my kids? What about the work? Clearly having not thought through any of these issues the both of them grow quiet as they try to come up with the answers. "Virginia, do you love me?" he asks. Virginia looks up, panic taking hold of her. "Love you?" she whispers with hesitation. "It isn't a difficult question Virginia." "I...I..care about you Dan and you make me happy." "That isn't what I asked Virginia. Do you love me? You told me you want me but you have never told me that you love me." Virginia looks down at her hand, the bright shiny ring on her left hand finger, looks back up at Dan and in that moment they realize that it's over. She couldn't let the words flow from her lips. Those words that have haunted her for most of her adult life. There were only a handful of people who knew why. A handful of people who could accept that Love was not something that she felt comfortable discussing but Bill knew. Bill understood her history, her feelings and her fears. The plane lands in Mexico and Virginia removes the ring from her finger and places it in Dan's hand. She expresses a simple "I'm Sorry", walks to the ticket desk and books a flight back to St. Louis. 

That morning Bill calls the house to speak with Libby. She doesn't pick up the phone, knowing it is Bill on the other end. Bill proceeds to get in the car and drive to the house. When he arrives a sad and confused Johnny answers the door bumping into Bill as he pushes his way out the door on his way to school. Bill knew that Johnny now knew what was happening. Bill had never imagined it happening like this. He never imagined that these two women whom he loved could conspire together and make a pact behind his back. He felt the betrayal from both of them but he also knew that he was the cause of it. He had proposed participating in the "research" to Virginia. He had wanted her from the moment he laid eyes on her at Washington University. It was him, time and time again convincing Virginia that they should be carrying on as they did. He knew she had reservations at times and that she was not satisfied with just their relationship. Until something changed and he could prove it, he could never get Virginia in his life the way that he wanted. He walked through the door and into the kitchen bellowing for Libby. She quietly appeared from the door to their bedroom. An awkward moment between them ensued as they looked at each other. "Bill, I told you that you couldn't come home!" she yelled. "I know Lib but we need to talk and we need to figure out the next step. As I said before, we cannot go on like this. It has to end. I contacted an attorney that came highly recommended and I think that we need to go see him together. I want to make this as easy as possible for you." he says sincerely. "Easy..Really? How does ending our marriage and breaking up our family come easily to you?" "Lib, that isn't what I meant. I just meant that I want to get through this with as little emotional damage as possible."  
Libby sits down at the table. Bill takes heed and sits down as well. "I want to split everything equally with you. I want you to keep the house. I have found an apartment that I am going to move into near the clinic." "So you aren't moving in with Gini then?" Libby says with scowl. "No Libby I'm not." a frustrated Bill responds. "What about the children?" she asks. "They should remain with you and I will visit with them as often as possible. Lib, I care about all of you but we aren't in love with each other anymore. We both know that this hasn't worked for a long time." "Right, basically since you started fucking Gini...right?" Bill is shocked at her language but understands the hostility. "All this time Bill, all the lies, the late nights, the business trips and our vacations, did you really think I didn't know? Every time we were all together, I knew. You haven't wanted me for years but something that you don't know...other people wanted me!" Bill sits and listens, confused and saddened. He looks up at Libby as she continues. "I needed to be loved, held, comforted, and paid attention to and so I found that. I had that. I gave it all up for our family. I sacrificed all these years and in return we have found ourselves here. Do you appreciate anything I have done for you or this family?" "Of course I do." he responds. "You never show it, say it or even hint at it Bill." "Lib, this isn't your fault. This is all on me. I am responsible for what has happened. You have done everything for me and the children and I wouldn't be where I am without that. I will always love you Lib and the children but I am just not in love with you. I want you to find someone who can give that love back to you. You deserve that and I'm sorry that I haven't been that for you. Any indiscretions that you have made are because I wasn't here for you." "I just told you that I have had affairs and you respond as if you don't even care. You don't ask me any questions, show any emotion about it and that says it all Bill. Make the appointment with the attorney and I will meet you there." 

Cut Back to the clinic. 

Virginia arrives at the clinic to find that Bill is nowhere to be found. "Where is Bill?" she asks Betty. "Bill is meeting with a divorce attorney with Libby". Virginia is stunned and in utter disbelief. " A divorce attorney?" she questions. "Where did you go Virginia? You missed the press conference, Bill is not himself and now all of this with Libby! What happened yesterday?" Betty is visibly upset and concerned at the current situation. "It's complicated Betty." Virginia responds. "Complicated how Virginia? Bill came storming in last night just in time for the press conference and managed to calm down your publisher but they are wanting to speak with you directly as well. I put the messages on your desk. Also, there was a call from the Chief of Police for Bill but I thought it better if you talk with him." "I will take care of it. Will you let me know when Bill comes in or if he calls?" Virginia turns and walks into her office. She is upset about the divorce situation and worried about Libby but most of all she knows that she has to get the publisher and the Police Chief back on their side. Betty barges into her office, "Virginia, you have to fix this!" Virginia thinks for a second. "Betty, I am trying to figure all of this out. I will fix everything with the publisher and hopefully the police matter can be resolved as well." "That isn't what I am talking about and you know it!" "Not now Betty!" Virginia shouts. 'When then? When I am standing in the unemployment line?" Betty plops down in the chair and begins her rant at Virginia. "You and Bill... well...the two of you have been doing this now for so many years." "Betty, what are you talking about? Doing what?" "Virginia, do you really think that I don't know?" "Betty, I don't want to discuss this with you." "Well I think you should discuss it with someone and if you look there isn't anyone else around to talk with, is there?" Betty is determined. Virginia hesitates but wants desperately to confide in someone. Virginia is emotionally spent and when she looks at Betty she realizes all of the commotion that she has caused, the people she has hurt and the damage she has caused. As tears stream down her cheek, Betty turns to her with utter compassion. "This has to stop Virginia. You and Bill cannot pretend anymore that their aren't feelings between the two of you. Every time that he sees you in a relationship it drives him almost to hysterics, his demeanor changes and he loses the focus on the work." "Betty, what was I supposed to do? I didn't want to come between he and Libby and I don't know what my feelings are for him. Sex is one thing but a relationship is another. What we have or had, I thought worked for us but in the end I need more for myself, infact I expect it now. I can't do what we have been doing anymore. The guilt, the hurt, the jealousy, the lies and the anger is just too much. I know how he feels and I know what he wants from me but I don't completely know how we can get there without hurting so many people." Betty looks at Virginia, "Love is never east to navigate, trust me on that but the only way that the two of you can move forward is to be honest about your feelings and the place that you are at. He loves you enough to divorce Libby because that is the only way that things could change between you and him. Does that tell you anything?" The comment only tenses Virginia more, knowing that she is the cause for the divorce, that she has participated in the destruction of their family, that she has devastated Libby. She swore to her that she would never take Bill away from their family and now, that is precisely what is happening. "Betty, I can't. I can't deal with the shame and guilt of what I...we..have done and if I go to him and we move forward in this, I am not sure I could ever face Libby again." "That is something that you will have to work through but in time you will be able get through it. I am telling you that the only way that this clinic and your work can keep going is if the two of you figure out your relationship." Betty stands up pats Virginia on the hand and walks back out to her desk. Virginia sits silently in her chair, contemplating her next move.

Virginia, in her office is trying to resolve things with the Little Brown Company when Betty comes into her office to let her know that Bill has arrived. Virginia sees him walk through the lobby. He looks ragged and exhausted. As he approaches Betty's desk he notices Virginia in her office and they catch a glimpse of each other but without giving it a second thought he walks into his office and slams the door (closes the door between their offices as well). He is confused as to why she has returned but a part of him is relieved. A part that he subconsciously chooses to shut down. He cannot be vulnerable anymore. He cannot put himself out there to be shot down, time and time again. Virginia notices the loud sounds and knows she is in for a very long day. Realizing that it was Bill who slammed the doors, she knows he is angry and not the angry that she can usually calm down but the angry when he found out about Shelley or the time she told Austin about the volunteer he impregnated as part of the study. She continues calling the publisher and working her finesse with them so that they can make sure that the book continues on the right path. She knows she needs something good to come to Bill with in order to ease the conversation that she is honestly dreading. After finishing with the publisher she calls the Police Chief to discuss the legal situation they have found themselves in. The situation that Bill has caused. She cannot understand how he could jeopardize the clinic by giving money to Nora but at the same time she can. Bill was always a bit naive when it came to understanding the motives of others. He was not good in social situations and often had social anxiety. The trust that Nora showed towards him and the interest that she took in the work allowed him to trust her more than he would normally have trusted. Instead of jumping to conclusions and being so harsh at the police station, she should have listened and talked with Bill. Maybe things would be in a different place had she given him time to explain? As she runs through the thoughts in her head the Police Chief explains that the charges have been dropped because it was determined after several interviews with all of the volunteers that the money given to Nora was a kind gesture to help her with the rent. After much investigation, they have nothing to worry about and can go about their normal business. Virginia is relieved and excited to tell Bill but the nervousness in the pit of her stomach is raging. She decides that it is time to have this out, no matter what happens, this has to happen now. She finds Betty and lets her know that she can go early because she and Bill have some things to work out. Betty and all other staff leave the office and Virginia locks up behind them. Bill yells out for Betty but when his office door opens it isn’t Betty, it’s Gini. 

Nervously she waits for him to speak. “What?” he shouts. Shivers run down her spine due to the anticipation of the boxing match that is about to take place. She believes that she now knows what she wants and needs but knows that she has hurt Bill too badly at this point and when you hurt Bill he recoils to a dark and angry place. They lock eyes. Bill’s are cold, angry and distant but Virginia’s are full of regret and remorse for the situation at the police station. Bill can tell that she is nervous but all he can play over and over in his mind are the words “I’m Leaving”. His thoughts running through his head saying "she left me after I opened myself up and expressed my feelings for her. She betrayed and left me and not for the first time." He looks at Virginia, “What do you want? I don’t have anything left to say to you. You made it very clear that you were leaving and you did just that!” Gini is visibly upset and knows that his anger comes from the hurt he is feeling. “Bill I don’t know what to say but we have to talk about this!” Bill responds with “the time to talk about it was the night you left, the night you abandoned the clinic, the work, and me.” He is so cold that goosebumps form about her arms and legs. Virginia is at a loss for words. She walks across the room and carefully sits in the chair next to his desk. He looks at Gini but she can tell he is looking right through her, his eyes are piercing and fierce. Something is very different from any argument before and she has to get to the bottom of it. “Betty told me you were at a divorce attorney with Lib.” she quietly asks. Bill says nothing, just looks out the window in the office. "Bill you have to talk to me. We can’t go on like this." she exclaims. “GO ON?” Bill barks. "You made it very clear Virginia that you were done. Done with me, the work, the clinic, with just about everything; As if none of it meant anything to you. Now you come back and into my office as if this can be resolved by talking about it? Do you really think this is something we can fix?” 

"I do Bill because we don’t have a choice. If we are to continue the work we have to fix our relationship.” she chimes back. “Our Relationship? What relationship? You made it clear that it wasn’t important to you. Why did you come back anyway? I was under the impression that you would be in Las Vegas?” "Bill I made a mistake," she quietly states. "Is this supposed to surprise me Virginia?" he scoffs with a smirk. "Bill, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left with Dan. I am sorry that I didn't respond to your expression to me. I am sorry I missed the press conference and jeopardized the book. I don't know how to explain my decision except that I want more." "More?" He asked. "More. I told you at the police station that you are right about me and the work but that I want to have something more than just work and I meant that. What I didn't realize at that moment was that the more wasn't Dan but You." She stumbles a bit on the word you. Bill looks up at Virginia, the coldness and anger softening in his face. "What changed your mind Virginia?" " I was flying to Mexico and on the plane all that I could think about were your words to me in New York and the more I thought about them, the more I realized that they were mostly true. I don't want to come home and check a man's collar for lipstick, worry about where he might be or whom he might be with. I realized that because I wasn't his first affair, I wouldn't be his last. I wasn't thinking about anything but myself in that moment. I wanted to escape. Escape all of my problems, bad decisions and he could provide that for me. The problem was that I cannot keep running. I cannot continue to live my life, making split second and reckless decisions. It isn't working. So you see, you were right. You made me realize what I want out of this life. I want my work, I want to spend more time with my children, vacation more and I want to do those things with you." Bill remains in his chair as he listens to her proclamations but the excitement and anticipation builds within him. "I just don't know how we can do this Bill without hurting so many people, that is if you still love me and want to be with me?"

Bill looks intently at Virginia, stands and walks over to her. Virginia is nervous in anticipation of his reaction and still uncertain of her feelings. He takes her hand in his, looks into her eyes and in that moment she just knew that this was it. No words are spoken or need to be spoken when Bill gently pushes the lose strand of her hair behind her ear, leans in and kisses her. For the first time, there wasn't any secrecy, hiding, guilt or shame, making that kiss the beginning of their new relationship. "What now?" she asks

Episode 1 fades to black. 


End file.
